Godzilla: King of the Monsters
|rating =To be announced |budget =To be announced |gross =To be added |runtime =To be announced |designs =LegendaryGoji, LegendaryGhido, LegendaryMosu|Larva/Imago, LegendaryRado. }} Godzilla: King of the Monsters Formerly known as "Godzilla 2" is an upcoming 2019 American science fiction monster film produced by , and the second entry in the Legendary series of ''Godzilla'' films. It will be released to American theaters on March 22, 2019.https://www.thewrap.com/godzilla-2-godzilla-vs-kong-stomp-out-new-release-dates/ Development Gareth Edwards stated that he wanted Godzilla to work as a standalone film with a definitive ending, and opposed suggestions that the ending should leave the film open for a sequel.'Godzilla' Sequel In The Works While Edwards wasn't against the possibility of future sequels, his main concern was delivering a satisfying experience with the current film; "I want a story that begins and ends, and you leave on a high. That's all we cared about when we were making this; just this film. If this film is good, the others can come, but let’s just pay attention to this and not get sidetracked by other things."Collider.com Gareth Edwards interview On May 18, 2014, after Godzilla's successful opening weekend, a sequel was officially given the green light from Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. Edwards was confirmed to be directing the sequel but it was unknown if any of the previous cast would be returning. In a previous interview with Gareth Edwards, he said that if the film were to have a sequel that he would like to do a Destroy All Monsters-like film.Godzilla Director Game For Destroy All Monsters-type Sequel On July 26, 2014, the official Legendary Twitter announced that Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah would be appearing in the sequelIt's the news you've been waiting for. Monarch confirm Godzilla is not alone. Rodan! Mothra! King Ghidorah! #LegendarySDCC #SDCC - Twitter or future installments.https://twitter.com/Legendary/status/493117150148583424?lang=en A piece of "Classified Monarch Footage," a teaser for Godzilla 2, was shown at Comic-Con 2014. According to eye-witnesses, it looked like it was put together in the 1960s, with audio of John F. Kennedy talking about threats and dangers. Text comes on the screen saying that there was one more secret: "There were others." A pterodactyl-like shadow and "CODENAME: RODAN." An extreme close-up of a giant moth creature and "CODENAME: MOTHRA." Then a silhouette and quick cuts around a dragon-like shape figure and "CODENAME: GHIDORAH." Finally, "THREAT ASSESSMENT: CONFLICT INEVITABLE," followed by "LET THEM FIGHT."GODZILLA 2 Announced at Comic-Con; Will Feature Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah On Thursday, August 14, 2014, a release date of June 8, 2018 was set for Godzilla 2. The four-year gap between Godzilla and Godzilla 2 was due in part to Gareth Edwards directing the film Star Wars: Rogue One and as a result being unavailable to begin work on Godzilla 2 until 2016. On December 8, 2014, announced production of a [[Shin Godzilla|new Japanese Godzilla film]] for 2016. Then on August 18, 2016 Toho announced production of a [[Godzilla (2017 film)|another Japanese Godzilla film]] for 2017. Despite being released between Legendary's Godzilla films, the new films, Shin Godzilla and the 2017 anime Godzilla film will not connect to Legendary's series, and will have no effect on the production of Godzilla 2. On July 9, 2015, Legendary Pictures' spokesperson at Comic-Con, Barnaby Legg, told Dread Central that Legendary was aware of fans' complaints about Godzilla's lack of screentime in the 2014 film, and that the sequel would give fans "exactly what you're hoping for."#SDCC15: Godzilla Sequel Promises to Deliver More Godzilla! - Dread Central In an interview with Collider conducted in early August 2015, writer Max Borenstein revealed that he is currently writing the script for the film, and promised that the sequel would do "bigger and even better things" than the first film. Borenstein also expressed his excitement for the film, and enthusiasm for working with Gareth Edwards once again.Godzilla 2: Expect a "Bigger" and "Better" Sequel from Screenwriter Max Borenstein - Collider On October 14, 2015, Legendary Pictures officially announced production of a remake of King Kong vs. Godzilla titled Godzilla vs. Kong set for release in 2020. The film will follow both Godzilla 2 and Legendary's Kong: Skull Island.Legendary and Warner Bros. Pictures Announce Cinematic Franchise Uniting Godzilla, King Kong and Other Iconic Giant Monsters - Legendary On May 10, 2016, an article revealed that the release dates of both Godzilla 2 and Godzilla vs. Kong had been changed to March 22, 2019 and May 29, 2020 respectively.'Godzilla 2,' 'Godzilla vs. Kong' Stomp Out New Release Dates - The Wrap Only three days later, it was reported that Gareth Edwards had left the film in order to pursue other projects.Director Gareth Edwards Exits 'Godzilla 2' On October 20, 2016, after a few months after the lost of Gareth Edwards, an article revealed that Michael Dougherty and Zach Shields (the writers of Krampus) would be writing the script for Godzilla 2.Michael Dougherty and Zach Shields to Write ‘Godzilla 2' for Legendary Only a day later, Michael Dougherty was hired to direct the film.[http://www.slashfilm.com/godzilla-2-writers/ 'Godzilla 2' Will Be Directed By Krampus Helmer Michael Dougherty] Gallery Trivia *The almost five-year period between the release date of Godzilla in 2014 and this film is the second-longest gap between the release of the first and second films in a new series of Godzilla films, after the five-year gap between the releases of The Return of Godzilla and Godzilla vs. Biollante to start the Heisei series. References Category:Films Category:Godzilla Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:2010's films Category:Mothra Films Category:American Films Category:Legendary Continuity Category:American Godzilla Films Category:Upcoming Films